Keraunophobia
by MissShips-A-Lot
Summary: We sat there for a long while just staring at the screen and relaxing. It was quite comforting, but all of a sudden, a loud boom of thunder sounded and we both jumped, then with one crack of lightning, the flat went pitch black.


**Author's Note: Some fluff for y'all. I feel like writing and I can't write anything good right now so here's a songfic Most of you guys wanted lygophobia, but I already started on thunder and lightning so deal with it ahhaha  
**

* * *

_Heart beats fast,  
__Colors and promises.  
__How to be brave...  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

There's one person in everyone's life...

That one person who, when you hear from or see, your heart starts racing. I mean, there's no way to help it, it's just...there for that person...and no one else. That one person who you try to be someone else around, that one special someone. You know what I'm talking about?

That one person you live for every day...especially in my place.

I think you've figured out what I'm talking about right now, so hopefully I can tell you this. I've liked you, Dan, for as long as I can remember, but...I've always liked you more than a flatmate should.

Damn it. I can't say this without smiling anymore.

There's a difference between the two words, 'like' and 'love', and I think I found it. I've found the difference. I don't..._'like'_ you.

I...I think I _'love'_ you.

_But watching you stand alone...  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
__One step closer._

When we're together, even for the smallest little amounts of time, I just...I can't help but stare into those pretty cocoa eyes and try to strain myself from running into your arms and kissing your lips. It's a struggle that I have to deal with, and I've had to deal with it for a long while. The pain gets worse every day, and my life has now been centered around struggling to keep my lovey-dovey feelings out of the way and keep you as just a friend. You're a bro, my buddy, a friend.

_Just a friend._

...My _best_ friend at that.

I find myself questioning my reasoning behind my desires. Trying to overlook your adorable smile and contagious laugh, how you can turn my darkest days into brighter ones by simply having the sweetest conversations with me, and how when you get angry, you can't help but laugh at the stupidest things, I always fail. You're so incredibly precious and adorable and it's tearing me apart by the second.

_I have died every day waiting for you.  
__Darling, don't be be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

Last night, we went into town and proceeded to shop. Some earbuds were in your ears and your eyes were closed and you danced along the pavement in the faint lights of London as if no one else was there, walking back to our flat. Your insouciant attitude brought warmth to me and I grinned as you laughed.

When we got back to the comfort of our flat, we were both obviously exhausted and we collapsed onto the couch before flipping on the television. I inattentively browsed through the channels, glancing over at your adorable face once or twice before deciding on something...I really had no clue what it was. I was too focused on my daydreams and of course, you. We sat there for a long while just staring at the screen and relaxing. It was quite comforting, but all of a sudden, a loud boom of thunder sounded and we both jumped, then with one crack of lightning, the flat went pitch black.

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is.  
__I will not be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

I heard your yelp of fear for a split second before I felt you cling onto me, putting your arms tightly around my waist and burying your face into the crease of my neck, shaking violently and uncontrollably. I was shocked at first like any other person would be, seeing I had forgotten that you had a terrible phobia of thunder and lightning, and that you were literally clinging onto me as the thunder rolled outside, but soon enough, I had an arm wrapped around your shoulders. I petted your head softly as you whimpered and tears burned in your eyes, still trembling from the shock.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this.  
__One step closer._

Every time the sky rumbled and illuminated, you would whimper again. I rested my head on yours, wrapping another arm around your front side. Your breathing was shaky and uneven and you reaped short, choppy breaths between each silent mewl and I took them all in, softly shushing you and whispering sweet nothings into your ear, telling you everything is going to be alright, until I heard you take a deep breath in.

"Hey..." you trembled. Your voice cracked the slightest bit and I looked at you before scanning you up and down once, looking into your eyes again. You looked down almost immediately, nervously moving your fingers and pursing your lips quietly. You awkwardly itched the back of your head with a free hand and forced a slight grin.

"U-uh...thank you...for that." you stuttered before grabbing my hand and bouncing it casually in yours, giving me a nod and a nervous smile.

I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as I grinned and squeezed your hand. "Anytime, Dan."

You couldn't help but smile and keep holding my hand gently in yours.

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
__Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

The thunder got much quieter after the sudden jolt and we both made our way back to our rooms after saying our good nights. Sliding into my bed and turning myself over, I couldn't sleep; I just thought. I was in my own world at the time and my reality became fantasy after a while, but I was snapped out of it suddenly by a nudge to the shoulder from something. I looked over to you and realized who it was.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, being a few inches from your adorable face. Even though it was tear-stained and it was dark in the room, you still were the most delightful thing I've ever seen, and I took a moment to take that all in before shaking my head and sighing.

"Dan?" I questioned, but there were no words that needed to be spoken as you leaned in and pressed your soft lips onto mine.

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
__Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years...  
__I'll love you for a thousand more._

It was surprising at first, considering I didn't know you had these feelings towards me, but I mindlessly let you take control, pushing me back so you could run your hands through my hair. I was completely failing at trying to kiss you back, so I let you take out your apologies and regrets as I sat in awe. You bit my bottom lip ever so softly and I stifled a quiet moan, pushing more into the kiss until you finally pulled away.

I stared a you for what seemed like forever as we gasped for air. I lay perched on the bed by my elbows and you were holding yourself up with your arms, hovering over me, and we both laughed. Hearing you laugh was the best feeling and you looked so damned cute above me doing it. I covered my mouth with my hands and turned away as we stayed, just enjoying each other's company.

_One step closer, one step closer._

After a while, you finally dropped your arms, rolling off to the side of me and sitting up. I was probably as red as anyone could be and I was smiling like an idiot, so I leaned over to hug you.

You only spoke one word the whole time we lay in bed together, I holding you close to me and you snuggling into my warmth, and that word was "Sorry."

I chuckled, thinking it was kind of odd for you to say that after all this, but I put it aside and simply responded with "Oh, stop. You're fine."

And for the rest of the night, we simply laid there, speaking no words, but enjoying our time together.

_I have died every day waiting for you._  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years..._  
_I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
